


Biting

by naripolpetta (mofumanju)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Arts, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/pseuds/naripolpetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just drawing some cool boys kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biting

I love Johnstian too much.

On [Tumblr](http://milkbubble.tumblr.com/post/34037050252/i-will-give-love-to-this-ship-forever-deal-with)  
On [Deviantart](http://naripolpetta.deviantart.com/#/d5iluqw).


End file.
